


Hunting for dandelions

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Good boyfriends let their boyfriends hunt them for sport, Hunting kink, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sassy Jaskier, Scent Kink, Sex in the woods, and sex, biting kink, it's playful though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: There is a white wolf chasing Jaskier through the woods. To be caught would be the gentlest of maulings.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1167





	Hunting for dandelions

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will find the confidence to find a beta but until then, thanks for understanding if there are spelling and gramma mistakes~

The moon wasn’t full tonight but it hung large and bright in the sky, softly lighting up patches where it reached though the tree canopy. It didn’t help much as Jaskier thought it would as he ran as fast as he could through the woods. He still seemed to be stumbling over every tree root and fallen twig in the damn place. Regardless, if he checked where he stepped, the cracking sounds under his boots were making it impossible to be stealthy unless he slowed down. But he couldn’t risk it. 

He had managed to get deep and hopelessly lost in the woods, no idea where he could run to, just that he needed to get as far as he could while he was still able. He was panting and getting tired already but there was enough adrenaline and unease coursing through his veins, keeping him moving despite the ache in this legs. Only as his lungs started burning did he risk slowing down, spotting a big enough tree he leapt behind it, peeking back the way behind him. The leaves moved in the wind and slight creaks and cracks were coming from all around the forest but there was no sight of his pursuer. Maybe he had gotten far enough to lose them but he had his doubts. 

Jaskier thought himself smart as he took his boots off, and rolled them along in different directions, he could throw off the scent trail he was leaving behind. Staying low he crept along slower now, looking around frantically in paranoia. He made it only a short distance further, growing some confidence again which was dashed when he missed the steep decline and no matter if his trick had worked or not the yelp that escaped his mouth as he tumbled was definitely enough to give up his location again. 

He cursed colourfully under his breath “Well, that didn’t go to plan.” He winced rubbing the side of his arse, he looked around where in sat in the thicket. The area was mostly in the shadows but he could see something, was that a sleeping deer? “I am one to take _constructive_ criticism, any tips on fleeing from predators?” He whispered over, amusing himself, but just as he started rising to his feet a growl broke to quiet of the forest. Oh, the deer hadn’t been sleeping. It had been dinner. Jaskier stayed crouched, frozen as into the light an enormous, intimidating grey wolf stepped over the mangled body of the deer. “Oh shit… oh shit.” He scrambled back, he had no weapons, he didn’t even have his boots any more. “Nice wolfy, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your -what I sure was a delicious meal. I am happy to just be on my way- oh shit!” 

Just as the wolf was about to pounce, a dark figure leapt over him and landed with a heavy thud between them, letting out a powerful growl of its own. The wolf whined, head lowering in submission before it scampered off, Jaskier didn’t have any time to feel any relief as his saviour was also his pursuer and now yellow eyes fixed on him. Scrambling again, the bard turned and bolted. Geralt had been so silent before, stalking from the shadows but now he was loud, as if only so the bard could hear how quickly he was gaining up on him. It made him panic and he tried to run faster but he had been tired for a while now and because of his attempt to trick the other, his feet hurt too. it was hopeless and he felt hopeless. 

Unlike the grey wolf, the white wolf was able to follow through with the plan to pounce and the wind was knocked out from the smaller man's lungs. He was pushed to the ground and pinned under the unmovable weight which belonged to the feral Witcher. They luckily fell onto a damp patch of long grass and soft earth, or maybe Geralt had just let him think he lasted that long running until they came upon it. Jaskier was out of breath and his heart was racing, he just went limp, needing to catch his breath as a dark chuckle sounded above him. “You tried valiantly, little prey, how cunning you are but how clumsy too.” Jaskier could feel the air move over his skin as the Witcher scented along the sweaty skin of his neck causing him to shudder.

“Are you giving up so easily? I though you may struggle a bit more, are you so willing to be devoured?” The voice above him was low and mocking and with the small shred of strength recovered, Jaskier did struggled, he pushed and kicked, limbs flailing until he was surprisingly let go, he crawled forward but then a hand just closed like a vice around his ankle and he was easily pulled back. This time the white wolf pounce it included his teeth pressing into the flesh of his neck, there was a loud cry through the woods but it was one of pleasure, not pain. 

Geralt wrapped his large arms around his body, deft hands open against his chest to pull him up against the Witcher’s body. His mouth was hot as he bit and left open mouth kisses against every inch of skin that he could reach. Jaskier sighed and lifted his hand to tangle into long white hair which seemed to glow in the moon light. It was a sweet and gentle mauling by his Witcher, his white wolf.

The hands roamed over his body before they were roughly tugging at his clothes, he was sure Geralt would have just rip them if he hadn’t started loudly protesting at the sound fo the fabric creaking. “Hey! You know, I only have so many outfits and we are going to need to walk back to the camp and I am not that in touch with nature that I would be happy to do it in the buff.” He could hear the eye roll in the “Hmm” The Witcher replied with as he was properly -if a bit roughly- stripped of his doublet and chemise. “I suppose it would be a shame if anyone one else saw your pasty arse. Another predator might mistake you for a helpless, snowy rabbit and I would need to save you again.” The man leaned back and tossed the clothes out of the way. 

Jaskier however, was offended, scoffing loudly “Pasty!?” seeing as he was just playing this game for the others sake he might as bring him back to reality a little bit. With Geralt’s hand off him Jaskier grinned and drove his elbow back into the Witcher’s gut with enough force that he managed to get an “Oof” from Geralt. Laughing at the Witcher’s groaning, he was up and bolting off again, shirtless into cool the night. 

“You little shit!”

“Who’s a helpless rabbit now!” He wasn’t really trying to get away from him this time, more than ready to get back in those strong arms, he just wanted to surprise Geralt and it was well worth it. They dodged and circled each other playfully before he was caught again, lifted up, laughing and squealing “Oh you are going to get it now, bard.” They tumbled to the ground again though this time Geralt pushed him down flat on his stomach. “No, not a helpless rabbit but an annoying-“ Geralt was turning and pinning the bard now by straddling him across his upper back, facing the perfect part of the bard to devour next “-mischievous-“ Jaskier was squirming, kicking and dragging his nails though the soft dirt but in no way could escape again, nor prevent the rough way Geralt tugged his trousers down. “- pup.”

“You know I don’t think I agree with- oh sweet, merciful tongue!” the Witcher had buried his face between soft arse cheeks and started lapping and mouthing over his hole, regardless of what he was going to say, now he certainly howled like one now. 

He was already loose from preparing before he entered the woods and was slick with oil, Geralt seemed to be on a mission, or holy crusade to remove any taste of the oil and instead the pure taste of Jaskier and the pheromones flooding his body now. His taste and scent was cloying and Earthy, delicious and the only thing he would muddy it would be his own scent. He ate Jaskier out until the bard was moaning pitifully and raising his hips as best his could, body begging for more even if his mouth was too stubborn too. Yet. 

“Ready for me, pup?” He asked and gave a playful swat over the arse in front of him, because how could he resist. 

“Oi!” Jaskier yelped and slapped his own hand repeatedly over Geralt’s thigh before the Witcher moved off of him, standing to quickly remove his own clothes and watch with amusement as the bard clumsily kicked his pants the rest of the way off. 

“Well then, running is one thing but let us see if the old white wolf can keep up in matters such as this.” How the bard could sound so confident and mocking when he had just been moaning like he was in heat was unbelievable but as he went on his knees, arse up and looking back at Geralt with that salacious expression and batting eyelashes, like hell Geralt wouldn’t answer the dare.

“You just worry about yourself before your pretty mouth gets you into more trouble.” He grabbed onto the smaller man’s hips and gave a few ruts, rubbing the head of his cock against his twitching hole before sinking his large cock in side its searing heat. 

Two cries of _“Oh Fuck!”_ _“Mmm fuck!”_ rang through the night. 

Geralt pressed his body over his, arms caging him, only giving him a short moment to appreciate the feeling of being so filled before he started thrusting. He could feel the air of the white wolf’s breath against his shoulder and it was all so overwhelming they way he was just covered and surrounded by the larger man. Jaskier hands were covered in dirt as all he had to clutch at was he grass and soil in an attempt not to lose himself so quickly, stifling his moans in his arm. 

“Don’t hold back, Jaskier, it doesn’t suit you.” The words were growled and had him shuddering. One of Geralt’s larger hands pressed against his chest, holding him as he started fucking him harder than any other man had the strength to do before and with the stamina to keep going like that longer than any could either. 

No one would be able to keep in the moans and cries or pleasure that Jaskier then let loose from the onslaught of pleasure he felt. Together they really did become rutting beasts in the woods lost to all but carnal instincts. 

The bard’s arms were starting to give out but Geralt caught him, pulling him into the thrusts and it was maddening. Blunt human nails scratched down the arm on his chest to get the Witcher’s attention and it did, going by the hitch in his breath and snap of his hips. “Geralt… t-touch me, stroke me… so I can cum while around your fat cock.. please oh fuck, Geralt!”

With no time for words, he could feel more than hear the pleased rumble the Witcher made as a hand slid down, leaving a heated trail across his skin before it wrapped around his cock, stroking him. Jaskier keened, his soft skin feeling all the rough callouses of Geralt’s hands causing him to throw his head back on the Witcher’s shoulder and cry out as he came against the dirt. Geralt didn’t stop, he fucked him wildly through he orgasm with his teeth back and holding him at his neck. Just was becoming coherent again the bard was unceremoniously pushed back down, chest to the earth, all sorts of wild noises coming from his mouth as the Witcher chased his own climax. Lost in the moment Jaskier turned his head and bit Geralt back, with all his might on the arm he had been using to brace himself up. With a fierce moan, he buried himself deep in Jaskier with a punishing thrust, and held him tight as he filled the smaller man with his cum. 

They stayed like that for a moment, breathless, the woods seeming so muted now that they were still. Hard grips turned soft, Geralt carefully removed himself from atop the bard, easing out and rubbing his back at the wince it caused. There was a thump and Jaskier looked at the Witcher laying very much in the image of wild and content where he now lay on his back beside him. “Feeling good?” Jaskier’s voice was rough in a way that meant he may have a day or so to recover before he can sing at his peek again “Get it all out of your system, wild man?” 

The Witcher gave a grunt but he had a smile twitching on his lips, again, yellow eyes dragged over him where he lay in the same position, arse out to the world too tired to move. Jaskier whined when Geralt sat back up and moved behind him again.

“Really? At least give me 5 minutes and do you have any water on you?” he complained when felt himself being spread open again. 

Geralt just snorted from behind him “Relax, I’m just making sure your tender flower hasn’t been damaged.” He said that but the bard doubted his complete sincerity as a thumb teased over his sore hole and pushing the cum dripping from it back inside him. 

“There… there is one more thing.” Geralt said hesitantly “If you would oblige me.” 

Jaskier sighed, he was exhausted but he could never deny Geralt when he actually used his words and asked, especially when he sounded so shy and unsure of himself. “Of course, my dear Witcher, what ever you need… well as long as it isn’t anything gross, because if this feral wolf act involves you pis-“ the rest of his words were lost as he was pulled against the warm body, tucked in tightly protecting him from the cool night air as they lay together on the ground. 

“Oh…. Oh, I knew you were actually a cuddler! Do not worry, my fair haired lover, I will keep you warm and protected through the night. Your mighty and fierce bard will protect your body and your heart.” He declared in all the grandiose he could muster when he was fighting against the need to sleep.

“You tried to talk a wolf out of eating you.” Geralt stated flatly and with a second of pause they both started laughing. As they quieted down Geralt nuzzled into Jaskier pressing kisses as the ‘thank you’s he found hard to say, holding him close as the bard lay his arms over Geralt's

“Okay, I might not be very mighty… nor the best prey but… you still care about me?”

“Yes, Jaskier.”

“You want to be with me, always?”

“Yes, Jaskier.”

“…You want to help me find my shoes in the morning?”

Geralt nuzzled into Jaskier’s hair, huffing a few laughs and taking another long scent of his skin.

“Yes, Jaskier.”


End file.
